darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre Trypticon Prep
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Starfire Shark has been preparing for a mission that is to occur next cycle, making sure his weapons are will lubricated and charged up.. the typical stuff a young warrior ought to be doing. Starfire is just a medic, and not even military really, so she is just coming to visit her favorite sharp-toothed mech. She presses the doorbell and waits, smiling. Shark calls out, "Come in, just watch where you walk.. got my guns all apart in here." Yeah, he's really going all out on his weaponry. Ones completely disassembled, another is partially assembled as he cleans and oils every little piece of them. Starfire opens the door and peeks inside cautiously after the warning, then steps inside and smiles. "Hi Sharky." Shark smiles as he looks up, "Hello Starfire, come in." he puts in a part into the gun and rotates it a bit. "Getting ready for a mission tomorrow." he explains, "So.. uhm.. might be coming back a bit shot up so you know.. " he stops himself there. Starfire nods a little and goes over to place a little kiss on Shark's cheek. "Just come back in one...well, mostly one piece, and I'll patch you up good as new." Shark smiles to the cheek kiss, "I'll try." he works in another piece into his rifle, "I wasn't sure if you'd want to be in medical bay when we come back from that mission..." stopping himself again. Shark answers simply, "Because maybe you wouldn't want to see the mech you care about all torn up." he looks over at you, "I mean wouldn't it bother you just a little?" Starfire nods. "Of course, but when my mech is all torn up, would I want to trust him to someone else?" she says, slipping her arms around your middle. Shark leans his head toward you and kisses you on the cheek, "I guess not." he admits, then looks back to his work. Parts being oiled already, all it takes is snapping them back into place and making sure they are staying firm once in. Starfire watches in curiosity. Even if she doesn't like to hurt people, she's always been fascinated by guns.. Shark has obviously done this before, parts sliding into place with practice ease and motions. Slap, smack. One by one they fit into the whole. "So you off duty?" he asks, with another smack to get a part into place. The rifle nearly fully assembled now. Starfire shrugs. "I'm not really military, so they let me do pretty much whatever I want as long as I keep people patched up and help keep the energon tanks full." Shark nods a little to that, another slap, then a good hard push and the rifle is finished except for the fine tuning of the sight and hooking it back to his upper arm. "We should do a harvesting mission together soon. I did mine last cycle, but been busy with getting ready for next cycle here so didn't do that yet." Starfire nods in agreement and smiles. "Yes, we should. Somewhere nice and secluded." she says in a slightly suggestive tone, then giggles and blushes a bit. Shark smiles to that and mmms, "Could arrange that." beginning to place the rifle back into the swivel socket in his upper arm. A twist, a slap, another twist, a little pull and it seems to hook in there. Then he slides the rear part which looks a bit like a hose, which siphons in energon and has electrical relays from the gun to his internal weapons systems in it, into its section with a little push. "There. One down." Starfire looks around. "How many do you have?" Shark begins to work on the pistol, "Well the rifle, this pistol here, and the turret in my other arm here.. that's not something I can remove without some help. Hard enough getting the rifle off really." he remarks. Starfire oohs. "I could help." she says with a smile. "After all, taking things apart and putting them back together is part of what a medic does." Shark smiles to that, "Would you? That'd be great." he says, "You are simply the best." Push, shove, slap, smack. Pieces of the pistol are put into place with motions that are assured. Starfire 's optics widen, as she is impressed by the confident movements. "Wow. You must do this a lot." she says, then smiles. "And of course I would. I'd do anything for my Sharky." She hugs around your waist. Shark chuckles, "One of the first things they teach in the Academy is how to strip down, oil, then reassemble your weapons. They make you do it over and over again until it's second nature to you... in fact in order to graduate that section of Academy they make you do it all without benefit of your optics.. it's all by feel." Slap, smack, push, twist and done! Just like that the pistol is ready for that finite tuning to the sight. Starfire nods as she leans gently against your back, smiling. "Well, it is important to keep weapons in good condition. A good weapon might ensure that a medic like me doesn't even need to patch anyone up." Shark puts the pistol into his subspace and nods to you, "Exactly. Just like a mech must be in good working condition as well." he points out, moving his hand to push at the turret slightly. "Okay what I need you to do here is pull when I say.. okay?" Starfire blinks. Just pull? But she nods. "Okay. Um... on what?" Shark indicates the rather short barrel. "That." he is sliding the metal that attaches to the barrel to one side until that barrel hits the other side of the slot in which the whole thing is housed, you can see there is about a couple inches of space where he can slip a finger in, "Take hold, and pull out as you pull the way I'm about to pull okay? To my left." Starfire nods, moving around to a better position, and grabs the barrel firmly. "Okay..." She sounds unsure though. She hasn't helped with a gun before. Shark smiles, then lifts as he pulls, "Now slowly follow my lead." he instructs. As you pull toward him as well as out, the metal slides free of the slot. Eventually the entirety of it is nearly free, "Okay stop there." he instructs, "I'll hold it and you inspect the internals for any signs of grit and such that would keep it from firing." Starfire stops when told to, and looks closely at the internal workings, her sharp eyes spotting any specks of dirt, dust, rust, and anything else that might be in there. She blinks as she picks out a piece of seaweed, then giggles. Shark hmms, "Well that had to happen." he grins, "I thought it had been a bit cranky about firing off a clean shot last time I used it." Starfire giggles again, then finishes cleaning the internals. "Perhaps your meditation in the tank?" she says as she awaits further instructions. Shark hmms, "Maybe.. or that dive into that ocean on that planet." he remarks. "If it looks all clear, we now got to slowly slide it back while pushing in okay?" Starfire nods, and does one more inspection before nodding again. "Alright... here goes.." she starts sliding and pushing. Shark pushes and slides along with you, the whole piece moves along smoothly enough and soon the barrel is against the edge of the slot. With firm push in on the edge he has, he says, "Okay now pull a bit towards the left, but don't pull outward, keep the push inward." Starfire nods and smiles, doing as she is instructed. She pushes in as she pulls to the right...her right, which is your left. Shark's turret slides into place and he nods, "Okay you get release the turret now." he tells you. Once you do he uses his weapons system to do a test movement to make sure all is okay. "Perfect. Thank you." he leans over to kiss your cheek. Starfire smiles happily at the kiss and she hugs around your middle. "You're welcome, Sharky." she says, smiling up at you. Shark slips his arms around you to hug you, "So, doc, think I'm ready for that mission hmm?" Starfire giggles softly and nods. "Yep. All ready to go show those Decepticons who is the best mech in Iacon." Shark smiles to that, stating, "I don't know about the best, I'm happy just being your mech." kissing you on the cheek near your mouth. Starfire blushes softly and smiles, then hugs tight. "I should get going. I have a long day of medical duty tomorrow." Shark nods, "I'm sure you will. Probably be patching up Jazz, Hound and I." he states, "Get a good rest cycle." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs